For What It's Worth - Part I
by lostfyrefli
Summary: What Akane's left again? And Ranma isn't following? What's going on?


Pulling out a yellow pad of paper, Akane Tendo went about doing the impossible

~For What it's Worth ~

Pulling out a yellow pad of paper, Akane Tendo went about doing the impossible.At least it was one of the most impossible tasks she'd ever tried to complete, baking.Carefully Akane went over the list of ingredients and their measurements while at the same time checking that they corresponded with the ones in the book laid out before her.

Wiping her hands on her frilly pink apron, Akane said to no one in particular, "Okay, I have all the ingredients out and measured.Now I just need that mixing bowl."

Quickly, the young girl bent down, grabbed the bowl and just as she was about to stand up fully, her head had a painful encounter with the edge of the table.A louder clatter followed when Akane dropped the metal bowl, in favor of nursing the slight bump a top her head.All that of course was followed by _very_ light cursing and finally ended with, "Damn it. I've barely started and I'm already losing it."

Quietly Akane brushed back her short black hair and any doubts that began filling her mind."I know I can do this," she repeated to herself."Mind over matter, that's all.Mind over matter."Taking a deep breath, the girl counted to ten and released it slowly.Placing the bowl back on the table, Akane read the procedure in the book a few times over before actually going through with it.

"Okay first the flour." Looking at her assorted ingredients, Akane found the bowl labeled 'flour'."Oh I see.Flour is white, powdery and kind of starchy."Giving a nod of approval, she dumped the contents into the mixing bowl."Next it says, two eggs."Grinning to herself, Akane reached for a small bowl with two yellow yokes in it."At least I know what eggs look like."A slight gnawing feeling began to eat away at the pit of her stomach before she thought, "Well…it's best to make sure."Lowering her eyes, Akane read the label; it said 'eggs (2)'."I knew it!"Was the happy reply.Thus was the process in which Akane Tendo used to bake her first ever-edible cake.And this time it didn't grow legs and run away.

~*~*~*~

Stretching one more time in the early morning light, Akane glanced at her alarm clock that read 5:35am. Grabbing her backpack, Akane silently left the comforts of her room.Stopping briefly in the kitchen, she carefully packed up the cake that she had baked the prior day and left.

On the desk in Akane's room lay a remote letter, held closed by a small smiley face sticker.

~*~*~*~

At 6:15am this familiar and almost ear-shattering cry could be heard all over the city of Nerima and into some parts of Tokyo."MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Like the dutiful daughter she was, Kasumi swiftly arrived by her father's side with many towels."Oh my, it's okay father.Akane's a big girl now.I'm sure she can take care of herself."Shifting the towels around her father, Kasumi began cleaning up the small flood he'd created.On the floor beside the gently sobbing man, was a small letter that had fallen to the ground.

I've gone off to do something very important.I'll be back in a day or two, three at the most.Promise.

- Love Akane

P.S. Try not to flood the house with your tears Daddy, and don't send Ranma after me.

So Soun Tendo the matriarch of the family let the days slowly pass.And took heed of his baby girl's words by not crying too much and after much pressure from his other two daughters did not send Akane's fiancé, Ranma after her.

~*~*~*~

What had she been thinking, thought Akane.Leaving home to follow a stupid dream.People would think she was crazy if she told them that.That was why she hadn't told her family, instead leaving before anyone was awake.It was easy enough getting them to leave her alone in the kitchen yesterday, she thought.Just the slight talk about of her cooking dinner had sent even her loving sister Kasumi running not to mention everyone else too.But this would have been difficult, too difficult to explain.So Akane kept trudging on through this dense forest that she was in.Where she was going, she wasn't exactly sure.Just following a feeling she had.

It was near the end of the day, when Akane stumbled upon it.An old forgotten Shinto temple built completely out of stone, or at least that's what it looked liked.There near the entrance of the shrine, was a wooden board with some writing on it hanging at an odd angle.Brushing the dead leaves and other bits and pieces off of the board, Akane read what it had to say.

If your heart is true weary traveler,

Than you have found the place dreams are made of.

If your heart is not, than traveler

Stay clear.For within these walls lies darkness.

Baffled at the words, Akane set the board down and was about to walk away when a small sentence appeared at the bottom of the board.

Please stop by our Gift Shop for a souvenir before parting.

This time, Akane set the board down for good and wandered into the temple.It appeared that she had been right; the entire structure was created out of stone.Shivering a little, Akane stopped and pulled out a sweater that she hastily put on.She noticed many rugs hanging on the walls and floors.'Probably to keep in some amount of heat', thought Akane.As Akane was about to stop and study one of the rugs, a feeling like somebody was tugging at her came up.Looking towards the area of the tugging Akane saw a set of closed doors leisurely open revealing an abundance of warm sunlight.

Once she had entered the room, the warm light wrapped around her warming her to the skin.Rubble lay scattered on the floor, proof that at one time or another a roof had existed here.Across from her sat a beautiful girl around Akane's own age deep in meditation.Crossing the room, Akane softly sat down legs crossed in front of the girl.

"Why have you come here?"The girl asked her voice soft and sweet.

Replying in an equally soft voice Akane said, "I had a dream.It brought me here."

"Do you know what this place is?"

"No."

"I will tell you than.This is the temple where dreams and wishes are granted.But for a price of course."

The information the girl had just told her was absorbed.And after a moment Akane said, "of course."

"As you've probably guessed, I am the spirit of this place.I am Mitsu." The girl's bright green eyes looked into Akane's deep brown ones."What is it that you desire?Don't answer right away now.Think about it."

"No, I know what I want."

Mitsu looked at Akane with curiosity.Did the girl really know what she wanted?Or would she be like the others and make a stupid selfish wish."Are you sure?"A solemn nod from the girl was all Mitsu needed."Very well.Say it, and if you have the proper price for it, than it will be granted."

"I wish for my fiancé's curse to be removed," Akane said quickly in one breath.

"Really?From what I hear, he doesn't treat you very well."

Looking at her hands, Akane thought about it."It's true, Ranma can be a very arrogant, self-centered jerk who calls me all sorts of names.B-but there have been times, when he's been nice to me too."Akane finished, with a minor blush across her face.Why was she telling this, this SPIRIT how she felt about Ranma.

Sighing a bit, Mitsu thought 'Humans, go figure.'"So you're telling me that you wish for his curse to be removed just because he's nice to you sometimes?"

"Er…well I know it's stupid.But, I know it'd make him really happy so…"'Jeez," thought Akane.'Are spirits suppose to make you feel dumb and embarrassed?'

Dropping the subject of the girl's fiancé, Mitsu went to the next part of the bargain."And the payment?"

"It's not much, but I did make a cake.It's edible too."

Giggles floated on the breeze from Mitsu."Yes, even in the spirit world I've heard of your cooking.Don't be offended though.Not many humans are mentioned in my world.Try and take it as a complement…of sorts."

Akane's cheeks burned bright red.

Smiling Mitsu lifted Akane's chin and said, "You're wish will be granted.But under one condition."

"B-but…" Akane trailed off.'There was no way, she was going to stay with a spirit for the rest of her life.'

"Now now, no need for thoughts like that."Mitsu told Akane while waving her finger as if Akane had just done something bad."All you need to do is stay here and eat the cake with me.It can get awfully lonely here sometimes.Besides it's pretty dark at the moment.You don't want to be traveling by yourself right now."

~*~*~*~

The following day, Akane awoke inside her tent.Opening the flaps, she found herself no longer in the temple.In fact she was outside of the forest that surrounded it.She started to wonder if all the events of the past day had just been a dream.That was until Akane saw the empty plate that the cake had been on.Tucked underneath the plate was a small piece of paper.

Thank you for the cake.It _was_ edible, and very tasty.As promised, your wish will be granted.You can now go home.

- Mitsu

P.S. Here's a lovely trinket from the Gift Shop.

As soon as the paper was read, it evaporated into the air leaving a small gold charm bracelet.It even had a little P-Chan as one of the charms as well as a panda, cat, duck, girl, kettle and a bucket.And so Akane followed the spirits words and went back to her family and home.


End file.
